Inferno
by Astronomiae
Summary: Upon uncovering a mysterious book in a destroyed village, Jaune and the rest of team JNRR get yanked into a war far more important than the one with Cinder. They soon figure out it was never their choice, they were always meant to join this battle and tip the tides in favor of one side. Will they pick Heaven? Or the more sinister sister, Hell? And what the heck is "Baphomet"?
1. This Mission is Hell

**Wow Astronomiae, another new story? You just can't seem to stick to one, can you?**

 **Sorta, kinda. I'm still writing Of Metal and Magic, but I seem to have difficulty not getting writer's block, and my previous RWBY story sucked. Again. I'm just terrible, I know.**

 **Anyways, a little heads up. This contains a lot of sensitive subjects regarding religion, so be warned if you're heavily religious. Some of it isn't accurate in terms of the Bible, but it was a necessary change for the story.**

 **(I don't own anything in this except the idea.)**

* * *

"What'd you find there Jauney?" In said boy's hands were a dusty old book with ancient looking text and a triangle encompassed by a circle. Inside the circle were more of the strange words and symbols.

"No clue honestly, I just found it in during the fight by some creepy looking church." He shrugged at Nora as he peaked around the book. He frowned as he noticed a leather seal keeping the tomb shut. He looked around and gazed at all the rubble, blood, and fire around him with a deeper frown and, deciding to prioritize the situation, put away the aged book in his pack. "Anyways, we should regroup with Ruby and Ren. See if they found anything since we split up."

Nora grinned and gave a mock salute. "Yes sir, fearless leader sir!" Picking up her giant hammer/grenade launcher combo and slinging it over her shoulder, she started skipping down the gravel roads towards the center of the village. Jaune smiled and sighed at his long friend's antics before following after her, not noticing the subtle glowing of the leather bound book.

Upon reaching the center of the village—a statue of a robed priest surrounded by poor beggars—the two warriors caught a glimpse of red and green sitting on the steps of a burned down house. "Ruby! Ren!" Jaune called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to add more resonance to his voice. The caped speedster and magenta eyed male waved in his direction - one more enthusiastically than the other.

"Hey Jaune! Did you find anything?" Ruby, Ren, Nora, and him had all grown up exponentially in the past eight months they've been travelling together. They've all grown in height, except poor Nora, and they've all matured. Ren's hair was now much longer, as was Nora's, and he and his fellow male both gained muscle mass from the months of nonstop fighting and searching.

Although, if he were being honest, Ruby had changed the most. Gone was the slight baby fat that adorned her face barely six months ago, and in its place was the maturing face of a young woman. One he, despite himself, found more appealing every time he looked at it. He also couldn't help but notice she had become more... Endowed, as much as it flusters him to admit. It wasn't difficult to tell though, she clearly was Yang's sister.

He shook his head and smiled at his friend and second in command, "Nah, just some smelly old book!" Nora piped in for them both, causing Jaune to sigh. He reached into his bag and pulled it out, showing them the strange pictures on the cover.

"Yeah, it's... Weird. Not like any book I've seen, or touched, before. It kinda feels like it has its own aura, but that could just be some remnants of someone else's, right?" He looked towards Ren for the answer, who gave him a deadpan look. What? He's the one that read all the time. He should know something about this, right?

A sigh, "Yes, that is possible. But only if they were transferring their aura into it, which doesn't make any sense. Why put your aura into a book when you could use it to fight back the incursion of Grimm?" They all nodded in unison, humming as they stared at the book.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You can't open it anyways, it's sealed or something. Some kind of drawing is on this leather part." He pointed to the leather seal that stretched across the book's side. "Guess that's what the aura transfusion was for. Dunno why they'd do something so useless."

"Let me see!" A pair of pink gloved hands snatched the book from his hands and he pushed down the urge to lay down and accept the fact that Nora wouldn't ever become tame. "Hmmmmmmmm... This kinda smells like Professor Port when he gets sweaty." Ruby giggled, Ren sighed, and Jaune groaned.

"Let me see that, please." Ren, always polite, requested and held out his hand towards the book. Nora pouted and whined, but handed it over nonetheless. The book almost seemed to… Hum, in his grasp. It caused him to frown and roll the book over in his palms. "Strange… Where did you find this book again, Jaune?" Magenta eyes met confused blue.

"Uh… I think it was by a church, I think. Some Gothic looking one." Ren nodded at the answer, his eyes roaming over the symbols on the leathery front.

"I see. This could possibly be a religious text, then. Likely a dark one at that." Jaune's eyebrows raised a bit. "It might even hold some powerful magic." Ren shrugged, as though the mere idea of there being magic in the book was a ridiculous as saying the moon was whole.

"Wait, dark religion? Magic? What do you mean?" Ruby brought herself back into the conversation, having been silent for a bit. "Do you mean magic as in the Four Maidens, or aura, or what?"

"It's… Difficult to explain. There are numerous religions throughout Remnant, some who worship an almighty god who created the Heavens and Remnant, whereas other, more sinister groups worship the Grimm or some dark deity who opposes the god. Those sinister groups are considered 'dark religions' by mostly anyone who wasn't a part of it." Ren shrugged, his eyes still glued on the book. "Of course, they're mostly extinct now, so it's a bit worrying to think one of their books could be here."

Jaune sighed and scratched his head. He looked at the book and, for some unknown reason, reached out for it. His sky blue eyes became unfocused and his body moved purely on instinct. His hand didn't shake, not in the slightest, as it glided towards the strange tomb. He didn't notice the strange looks Nora or Ruby were giving him, nor the slowly increasing red glow the symbols on the book emitted as his hand got closer.

He didn't notice until it was too late. His eyes refocused and widened as the red glow became a bright flash, encompassing the entire group of huntsmen. The light was so blinding but yet Jaune couldn't close his eyes, too enthralled by the book that somehow remained untouched by the bright light. It almost seemed to whisper to him, "Open me open me open me open me open me open me open me open me open me OPEN ME." He closed his hands around his ears, finally capable of shutting his eyes tightly.

Then, suddenly, as fast as it had happened it was gone. Ever so slowly, Jaune opened his eyes, hoping not to be met with any more weirdness.

"That was… Weird." With a sigh of relief, the blonde leader looked down at his hands, and sucked in a deep breath in surprise.

In his hands, opened and revealed to the world, the book laid. Its weird language scribbled throughout the aged papers, but yet… He could read it. He could read it as though it were english, and yet just mere moments ago he couldn't even make out the strange shapes. As though retaken by instinct, he gazed over the first line.

"Elementum recolligo huic locus. Commodo mihi vestri vox. Elementum unda ego dico vos. Is est meus nos sic vadum is exsisto." Jaune blinked, raising an eyebrow. He looked up from the book and at the other three, who were all staring at him with differing emotions.

Ren was cautious, Nora looked confused, and Ruby appeared worried. He shook his head and looked down at the book, only for a drop of rain to fall on the page. Looking up at the sky, he cocked his head. Wasn't the sky clear just a moment ago? Then, as though a dam broke, the light sprinkle turned into a heavy rainstorm. Quickly shutting the book and stuffing it in the bag, Jaune pulled up his hood.

"I'm pretty sure rain wasn't in the forecast." Ren's dry sarcasm broke the group's silence. Jaune snorted.

"Well, it wasn't. I think this book affects the weather or something." Ren once again got the cautious look on his face, but he didn't seem as tense as when he recited the book. Reaching for the bag, Jaune's fingers glided across its surface, feeling the leathery texture even through the bag.

"Speaking of the book," Ruby looked at him, her mouth curved into a frown. "How could you read it? I thought none of us could make it out." She… Made an excellent point.

"... Well, I don't know. I just kinda sorta was able to read it after the light went away?"

"If you can read it, then what did you say?" Questioned Ren, very likely trying to validate Jaune's claim.

"Well… Read it is an overstatement. I get the jist of what it says, but I can't read it word for word. All I know is I said something about 'element of water be rained', or something like that." Jaune shrugged, his mouth quirked. "It's hard to properly explain.

"Anyways, can we get out of this rain? I think its soaking through my bags." Ren, Ruby, and Nora vocalized their agreement before searching the village for an intact building to rest up in.

* * *

It was midnight now and Nora, Ren, and Ruby were asleep while Jaune sat watch. He stared out the window into the still burning rubble of the Mistralian village. He frowned slightly at the sight, sighing quietly. "Why couldn't we have gotten here sooner…?" He silently asked himself, expecting no answer but getting one anyways.

" **Because you were destined to find me...** " The voice made him jump up and pull out Crocea Mors. He opened his mouth to speak−yell, more likely. " **Silence, child… Do not wake your comrades, or else I'll be forced to… Kill them...** " Jaune instantly shut his mouth, his eyes scanning the room at a fast pace. " **You are wondering where I am and who I am, no…? I shall tell you… I am that book you found, the leathery one… My name… Is the Grand Grimoire… The one true key to unleashing Hell on Earth…** " There were a lot of issues with that. The book has a name, it speaks telepathically, and it wants to unleash something called Hell on something called Earth? " **Go outside, child, for I must speak with you urgently. It is of utmost importance.** "

Deciding it was the best, and safest, option to listen to Grimoire, he silently crept out of the half-ruined house. Upon getting out of the house, he took out the book and held it in front of his face. "What do you want from me? My soul? My friend's souls? If so, then you can go ahead and screw off!"

A dark chuckle, " **None of the above, child. I simply want you to recite one spell for me. I am forbidden from saying any spell in my texts.** "

"What..." Jaune gulped, feeling sweat roll down his cheek. "What spell?"

" **Repeat after me, son of Yahweh… Conjuro potentiae Lucifer...** "

Jaune sighed in resignation, his eyes straying to the window towards his teammates. He frowned and looked back at the book, speaking gravely, "Conjuro potentiae Lucifer..."

" **Patefacio a porta ad inferos...** "

"Patefacio a porta ad inferos..."

" **Et tua daemones transire...** "

"Et tua daemones transire..."

" **Sic urantar mundi!** "

"Sic urantar mundi!" Jaune shouted after the book, shutting his eyes tight as he felt a surge of energy pour through him. The book glowed, the characters from the book moving down his arms as it did. Intense pain, unlike he had ever felt before, burned through his veins as though his very soul was on fire. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

A scream rang through the empty, desecrated village, waking the other three members of team JNRR. They ran outside and saw Jaune completely covered in red symbols, seemingly alive and moving around him as though they were as real as them.

Then everything went black, and they all knew no more.

* * *

His bones hurt as though they had all the marrow sucked out of them slowly with nothing more than a hollowed out ursa's claw. His muscles hurt as if he had trained with Pyrrha for ten days straight. But none of this equalled the pain he felt on his skin. It was as if he were on fire - but not just ordinary fire. Something… Hotter, more violent than fire ever could be.

He couldn't quite remember what happened, likely his way of coping with the pain he idly thought, but he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was opening his eyes and relieving himself off this pure agony.

And seeing if everyone else was okay.

That got him up. His eyes snapped open, he moved up into a sitting position, and his head swiveled around, seeking for any sign of red, pink, or green. He found the red - but it wasn't the one he wanted. It was red like… Like flesh, and it was all over the walls and ground and ceiling and he wanted out.

In a mode of panic, the pain calmed to more manageable levels, and he was able to stand up despite the sharp pains that shot throughout his feet and legs. He winced but carried on, fueled by his need to find his friends. He shivered as the walls around him moved and pulsed as if alive, and he could have sworn he saw an eyeball at one point.

"What is this place…?" His voice was hoarse and deeper than usual. The words didn't echo like they usually would in a corridor such as this, further adding to the eerie atmosphere the place gave off. He stepped forward and landed in something squishy, causing him to look down.

The first thing he noticed was the ground was made of the same fleshy substance as the walls and ceiling. The second was that he was completely naked, without a single article of clothing in sight. Finally, the third, was his skin was riddled in the writings and pictures of the Grand Grimoire, causing him to gasp.

"What the?!" His shout made the hallway quiver, the sudden shaking causing Jaune to fall back against the fleshy wall and floor. His eyes were wide and, if one looked close enough, teary. "How the…? When did…? What is happening?!" His questions were frantic and he couldn't get a grip on himself. What was happening to him? Where was he? Where were his friends? Dozens of questions raced through his head and it made him dizzy.

Keeling over, the blonde knight emptied his stomach over the red and gray mesh. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the unease, and as he sat up on his knees he looked around for a possible way out. The hallway was simple - it went straight forward and backward. However, from the looks of it, it would take a lot of walking to get somewhere.

With a shaky sigh, rune covered feet stood up and started dragging themselves down the terrifying and sickening path. The squelching sounds made him cringe with every step, but he soldiered on, determined to get out of the hell he found himself in and get to his friends.

He walked down the straight path for hours, or at least it felt like hours, until he found a large clearing, still made out of the same sickening substances. However, what made this room different from the hall, was the gigantuan eyeball sitting on the far left wall. Its iris was a burning red, and its pupil was shaped like an upside down star. If he looked close enough, he swore he could see a man (or was it a woman?) with a goat head. It was, to say the least, a good thing he wasn't wearing clothes, lest he soil them with urine.

"W-What the hell…?" He whispered, which he immediately regretted as the large eye twitched and looked at him. His entire body seized in that moment, his instincts just howled at him to run, to fight, to do something besides just standing there like a terrified deer. He didn't listen though, the stare the eye had on him paralyzed him to the spot.

The words on his skin began glowing a bright orange and seering pain rung out through his entire body. It was as though the very glare was sticking thousands of hot knives in his body at the same time. However, the pain released him of the paralyzing fear, and he fell forward with a scream of pain erupting from deep in his chest.

His eyes started leaking tears and he writhed on the squishy ground in such agony that it made the earlier waking pain seem like a warm bath in comparison. He saw the figure that sat in the center of the demonic eye walk out, Its legs that of a donkey and Its body a female humans with black feathered wings protruding from Its back. However the head was the most terrifying part; It had the head of a goat, but Its horns were much longer and spikier, It had a torch resting upon Its head, and Its eyes were so dark it was the equivalent of staring into nothingness.

It walked over to him, Its head cocked to the side in such innocent curiosity it almost made Jaune throw up again. Well, it did, but he idly blamed the pain rather than his own cowardice. It stopped right in front of him and looked down, as though it were staring down at an interesting rock rather than a living being.

Then, as though it were everywhere yet nowhere, It spoke, and Its voice shook Jaune to the very core. "Another mortal in this realm?" It spoke to Itself, completely disregarding the blonde. Not that it bothered him, the voice was so strange he could barely make out the words as it was. "And these symbols… Intriguing… Tell me, filth, did you come here with the other four human trash?" It wasn't even using those as insults. The sound was more appropriate to be called indifference, as if that's exactly what they were. Trash and filth.

The one good thing that came from it was the pain and glowing stopped, though. Jaune immediately backed away from the beast, his breath quick and erratic. "W-Who are you!" He demanded loudly, his voice squeaking halfway through from the sheer terror of the situation. This was worse than any Grimm he had ever come across. Hell, it was so much more terrifying than Cinder on a bad day, it made her look like a baby whining about no food.

"I am Baphomet, ruler of the realm you currently reside in, called Hell. Or Inferno, you pick. You are currently in the ninth circle, Limbo. Interestingly you, and the other four mortals, found their way out of your respective limbos."

Wait, four? He mentioned that before, too, come to think of it… "Four? I came here with three people, not four." Baphomet seemed to frown, but the whole goat mouth thing made it difficult to make out, and shrugged.

"There was one male, three females. Male wore green, one girl had a red cape with a scythe very similar to Death, one bore pink and a hammer similar to the ancient myth of Thor, and the last was golden with features from the ancient Greek Spartans. Which did you come with?" It listed off his friends like they were just objects he was looking at in a store, which unnerved him, but it didn't quell the excitement he felt at the last mention.

"Gold? Did she have red hair in a ponytail?" Jaune stood up, his hopes soaring at this newfound information. Baphomet nodded, cocking Its head once more.

"Indeed she did. So you did come here with her."

"No, no, I-I thought she… She died months ago, how is she alive?"

"She isn't. None of you are. All of you are dead and in Hell." Oh, that made sense.

Wait.

What?

"We're dead?!"

"Why is that so surprising, mortal? You stand upon architecture of flesh, inhale the very toxic souls of those long tortured. I see no reason to be surprised."

This thing just didn't get it, did It? Being dead wasn't something that just happened to someone and they pass it off as if it were nothing.

"But then again…" Its voice cut off his thoughts. "You bear the patterns of the Grand Grimoire; Satan's own book. You and your friend's deaths were not normal, and that fact is further proven by your ability to escape Limbo. Satan must fancy you, child. You, the child of prophecy, must be the one he desires to counter the powers of God.

"You are to be the Anti-Christ, Lucifer's very own son and the one foretold to bring about the end of the world."

Ever since Jaune found that damn book his day has just been progressively getting worse. But this? Him being the prophetic child to 'bring about the end of the world'? This is something that topped everything that happened thus far.

"Impossible. I-I can't be that, I refuse to be!" Jaune protested, his voice growing in pitch as he began panicking for the nth time this day. "I'm not supposed to be evil, I'm meant to save the world from Cinder with my friends!"

"Deny it all you want, child of Lucifer, but your runes state otherwise. You destiny lies within the texts of the book of John. John teaches it as though any heretical mentioning of Jesus and his teachings is to be 'antichrist', but, like most of you mortals on Earth, Satan desires to make a physical epitome of those actions. Think of it as… What was it called? Hmm…" Baphomet stood there for a long, silent moment before nodding to Itself. "Ah, yes. Newton's third law: Every action has an equal but opposite reaction. Jesus is the 'righteous action', where you'll be 'sinful action'."

"... You lost me. John? Earth? Jesus? What?" Jaune stared at the demon in utter bafflement, which It returned with Its own confused cock of the head.

"You know not of John, or Earth, or even Jesus? From whence do you come, child of prophecy? Where is it you hail from, and what era is it you resided in?"

Jaune made an awkward sound but shrugged, "Uhh, well, I come from Vale… In the year 78 AGW."

"Vale? 78 AGW? These are no places Baphomet has ever been informed of before." At least It was actually showing emotion besides distant reverence and open resentment to him now.

"Vale, you know, one of the four Kingdoms on Remnant? AGW stands for 'After Great War', signifying the time since the new age came upon us?" The nude blonde found it difficult to explain something literally everyone knows; he's never had to do it before. It was almost as if he was teaching a toddler. A very, very intimidating and powerful toddler of Godly proportions, but a toddler nonetheless.

"... I know not of the Kingdoms of Remnant, but it matters little. You are to destroy the Kingdom of Man and God so that we can start anew, as rulers of the universe." Well that didn't sound evil at all.

"... Yeah, no, I'll have to pass you on that offer." Baphomet nodded condescendingly, or Jaune assumed It did at least.

"Very well. Then I shall have your friends' souls devoured and have them spend an eternity boiling away in stomach acid." It said it so casually Jaune actually thought for a second It was just talking about the weather, but when he realized what It said, his eyes widened.

"No! Don't! I-I… Can I see them first? Then I'll give you my answer." Baphomet stared long and hard at him, the darkest black meeting the brightest blue, before the goat head nodded, the flame on top of the torch flickering slightly. A portal opened up - red swirls with an equally pitch black center - and all four of his friends came tumbling out. He ran forward, his heart beating fast in his chest at the sight of them, and his mind whooping with joy when he found all of them alive and okay.

Especially Pyrrha. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. Hell, he didn't even pay attention to the fact that she, too, was nude. Usually he would have been a blushing, stuttering mess, but all that mattered to him was his best friend, if not something more, was alive.

His heart hurt very slightly when he saw Ruby, almost enough that he wouldn't have noticed it had he been too focused on everything, but he didn't know why. He idly noticed she was also nude, but didn't have any of the runes on her, just like Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora were in the same condition, but luckily all four were unharmed. Covered in red and green tinted goo, naked, currently half-unconscious, and very likely mentally scarred for life, but physically? They didn't appear injured in the slightest, and that was enough to relieve most of his concerns.

When he reached them, he kneeled down and tried to take them all in his arms - failing miserably of course, but he managed to get his arms touching all of them. He felt the stickiness of the guck but didn't deter from his embrace; nothing would break them apart right now. He closed his eyes tight and held them close, relishing in their breaths and warmth.

He heard a groggy voice call out, "Jaune…?" His head looked over at who said it and was met with emerald green irises, filling his entire being with relief and joy. He gave her a small shaky smile that slowly turned into a large grin, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his partner.

"Pyrrha…" She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by an abrupt snap, and they were gone. His eyes widened and he turned around, his eyes wide in anger as he prepared to scream at the winged demon. What he met wasn't the demon though, no. What he was met with was much worse.

A gigantic creature, 15 meters high with four wings that spanned a hundred feet, with four heads. Its entire body was covered in eyes, save for the wings and faces. A man, an eagle, a bull, and a lion face were on each side of Its head. Around It were four rings - or wheels. The hands, back, and wheels were just… Covered with eyes, and they were quite possibly the creepiest thing Jaune had ever seen. And he's seen a lot; especially in the past day.

"... Holy shit…" Jaune's eyes widened exponentially, the blue orbs almost popping out from how wide they became. The beast grunted and lifted one of Its grotesque fingers that was absolutely festered with twitching eyeballs at him.

"Jaune Arc, silence." His mouth shut by some outside force and he could have sworn they were sewn together to keep them shut. "I am the one that summoned you here by the false pretense of being the Grand Grimoire, and I tricked you into calling upon a portal to Hell so that I may meet my heir.

"Yes, I am the one you have heard so much about. I am the infamous fallen angel, Lucifer, or Satan as most have taken a liking to calling me." His voice was so gravely and scratchy it made it difficult not to wince with every syllable he pronounced, not to mention the sheer appearance of the monstrosity was enough to make his eyes tear up in pure fear. Can he have Baphomet back please?

"You do not appreciate my form?" Lucifer growled, all eight of his eyes narrowing. Jaune gulped. "Simple minded humans. Don't worry, we will surely beat that out of your system yet, boy. For the time being I shall give into this single request and," He sighed, "change my form. But only temporarily." The eyes glared at Jaune once again before a bright light overtook the disgusting room for a split second before it calmed down, and in the atrocious creature's place stood a man with long blonde hair and a pair of simple wings.

"Better, child?" His voice was better too, thankfully. Much smoother. "Glad to see it pleases you." Well, it could also sound sarcastic, it seems. "Now onto more important matters at hand." Jaune honestly couldn't think of something more important than changing from the previous form, but he nodded nonetheless. "You've been informed already of my plans, no?" Another nod, "Good, that means you're up to speed. I am going to give you something and I expect you to read it before I send you away from this realm."

A book appeared in Jaune's hands, thankfully this one in english, that was titled 'Holy Bible' with no author. The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at the fallen angel. With a sigh, the older blonde snapped his fingers and Jaune's mouth popped open. With a great sigh of relief, Jaune massaged his jaw. "Thanks," He dryly showed his appreciation, "But what is this? Baphomet mentioned it a few times during our conversation but didn't really explain."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at the book disdainfully. "That, dear child, is the book of God. Written by man but told by Him so that all may know his 'glory'. You will read it and you will understand why I loathe everything he's created."

It took a great amount of willpower not to include 'Including yourself?', but Jaune managed. He nodded and flipped through the pages slowly with a frown. "It's a long book…" Lucifer nodded. "And I have to read it all?" Another nod. The young blonde blew out a resigned sigh and nodded back.

"Read it with an open mind, Jaune. Do not take his word at face value; he does not have remorse for manipulating his creations. That's why he made humans on Earth gullible and stupid, until I had them eat the fruit of knowledge. Remember, I haven't lied for power, but he has." Jaune doubted that last part but didn't vocalize it, instead choosing to begin the text.

"Genesis 1? That sounds pretty cool." He mumbled to himself, his eyes scanning the words on the page. "Wait, so this guy can just say some words and do whatever he wants?" Sky blue eyes searched the vacant white eyes of the fallen angel across from him. Lucifer hummed, a small frown coming to his face.

"In a way, I suppose. He still has to use his abilities, but the words are simple mediums in which his power is transmitted." Jaune nodded with an 'ohh' before looking back at the page.

"Space is water?" Jaune's next question made the powerhouse across from him sigh.

"No, that wasn't meant to be taken seriously."

"Then why add it?" Lucifer looked thoughtful for but a moment.

"Manipulation tactics, I'd guess. Meant to keep humans in their prison, I'd guess." Jaune hummed and nodded.

"Genesis 2 sounds similar to our creation stories… Humans were made from Dust, a magical subst-"

"I know what Dust is. However, it isn't untrue that you were made in a similar fashion. Baphomet told you of Newton's third law, yes?" Jaune nodded, "We'll be using that analogy once more. God created humans, so an equal but opposite action happened elsewhere. Now it didn't just happen because of the one action, it was due to an ancient force that opposed God and desired supremacy. So It created other humans in a more troubling environment, created sub-humans to enforce the fact that God's form is inferior to others, and it created dark creatures like Itself."

"... Oh, that's what happened?" The fallen angel shrugged.

"It's just what I've gathered from examining your planet. The being that created it is long gone, hasn't been seen for thousands of years. Anyways, get back to reading. Finish Genesis, then I'll start your education."

"Education? For what?" Jaune was confused. He already went to school, why does he nee- Oh, right. Supernatural being with more knowledge than anyone on Remnant. Sigh, and here he thought he was done with it. "Nevermind. I just have one request - demand, actually." Jaune scowled at the older being. "My friends. Get them out of here."

"No. They're important for my plan." He slapped that down real fast, didn't he?

"What could they possibly do for you that your goat headed demon thing can't?" The fallen angel shook his head with a sigh before looking Jaune in the eyes, the white orbs glowing ominously.

"Simple. They're to be…"

* * *

 **Favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed.**

 **A/N: Revised and edited because I forgot to. The two spells casted is, in order, a rain spell and the spell to open the gates of Hell.**

 **No, neither of them work in real life, since magic doesn't exist. Sorry, Wiccans.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. The Big Apple

"... What?" Asked Jaune, who had a look of pure confusion plastered on his face directed towards the taller blonde across from him.

"They are to be your Imperatores." Replied Lucifer.

"No I heard that, just, you know, what is that?"

The fallen angel let out a sigh. "Your Commanders. The swords that shall cut down your enemies at a moment's notice. They are your sword, your shield, and your armor. They shall protect you with their lives. If it helps you comprehend, compare them to the four horsemen. Death, Pestilence, War, and Conquest. Your young friend, Ruby Rose, would be the equivalent of Death. Pyrrha Nikos would be War. Lie Ren will be Pestilence. Nora Valkyrie is to be Conquest." The cool voice of Lucifer replied tiredly. Really, this kid couldn't just get it, could he?

The child of prophesy sighed, leaning back on his hands against the flesh coated floor of Limbo. He was still nude, his symbols being shown to all the eyes that coated this disgusting place. "But why? Why do they have to be a part of this?"

"Would you rather I kill them and save you the trouble later?" A slight tilt of the head to make it seem like he was serious, a small frown to appear confused, and the slight ascension of a single fine eyebrow to finish off the sincere look. It got the desired effects, as Jaune's blue eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"No! If it saves them then… Fine," He sighed, "But it isn't my choice. Its theirs." The most powerful of God's creations laughed and shook his head, blonde hair swishing in front of his face as he gave the boy a condescending grin.

"No, it isn't. It's all yours. Their lives are no longer theirs. In fact, their lives were never theirs. They were destined to be your Imperatores long before they were born. Your destiny is to be their leader; their God. This is, and always has been, your decision." He saw the way the young man's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, the way sweat formed around his eyebrows and slowly rolled down the side of his face. He reveled in the fact he had such power over the creature.

"... K-Keep them alive…" His voice finally croaked out, causing Lucifer to give a pleased smirk.

"Don't fret, boy. They will thank you soon enough." A snap of the fingers and the four newly appointed Imperatores fell out of individual portals. "You will be taking them on a training mission once you finish Genesis. I'm thinking… Yes, you will fight in one of their largest cities, New York, against some of my own abominable creations. You will be given only what I give you and nothing more. You'll have to survive for seventy-two hours." The smirk on his face turned sadistic. "And I won't stop the humans from interfering."

Jaune gulped once more and looked over at the four of his friends. The fallen angel hummed and looked over at them, quirking his lips slightly. "Come to think of it, they are quite filthy, aren't they? Very well, I shall take and bathe them, and explain their situation while I'm at it." His unwilling apprentice opened his mouth to speak, but with a wave of his hand the boy's mouth shut. "No, _I'll_ do it. You sit here and read. I expect you to be finished by the time we are finished here."

The sound of wind rushing and, faster than a hummingbird could flap its wings, Lucifer and the four Imperatores were nowhere to be seen, leaving Jaune alone to read the history of everything his life was becoming.

* * *

The dark angel watched as the youngest of the Imperatores woke up. She started with a quiet, high pitched groan that dragged on for an unnecessary amount of time. Then she rubbed her eyes for a few moments before realizing what had happened. Her eyes popped open (a comedic sight, if he were honest with himself) and she sat up in a blur of rose petals, oddly enough.

He simply stared down her as she had her mini-panic attack, waiting patiently for her to calm down and think rationally about the situation. Like her semblance, it happened faster than he expected. He nodded approvingly and, once her silver eyes met his white ones, slowly held out a hand as to not freak her out again. "Come now, Imperator. You are to be cleaned and prepped with your proper equipment for your training."

The response he received was an elegant "Huh?" Which caused him to sigh. "Humans, so simple minded. You are the Imperator of Death, Ruby Rose, and your soul belongs to Jaune. It always has."

"... Eh?" This will definitely be an infuriating explanation, now wouldn't it?

With a deep, resigned sigh, Lucifer pulled the red themed girl up off her feet and, with a snap of his fingers, dressed her in her previous clothes. He looked them over with a judging frown and shook his head. "This won't do. Imperatores must look imposing, not… That." So, with a wave of his hand, a chair slid into the room and under Ruby, causing her legs to give out and fall on the chair. She blinked and looked around frantically.

"What's going on dang it?! Imperator? My soul belongs to Jaune? Come to think of it, who even are you?!" He ignored all her questions and forced her to stay in the chair, his eyes glowing slightly as he changed the fabric of her clothes, removing and adding articles in nanoseconds.

Within moments he had revised her outfit and nodded appreciatively. "Much better." Her outfit, for the most part, stayed the same, but on her shoulders sat impressive silver colored pauldrons that spiked out from her arm. Her corset appeared the same, if a bit shinier and a little more rigid, but was changed from cloth to metal. Her legs bore silvery greaves, and replacing her combat boots were sabatons with a sharpened point. Her red hood was, of course, still there.

Ignoring the fact that she was currently freaking out even harder at having been undressed and redressed in a matter of less than a second, he commanded, "Pull up your hood, Imperator of Death." He added a little bit of magic to convince her to do so. Thus she did, as he knew she would, and he smirked at the sight. It wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing outfit, but as time went on he would outfit her and the rest with more impressive armor. "Good. Now," A snap, and the outfit disappeared. "We must wash you."

"Wait wait wait!" She shouted, her eyes wide and frantic as she covered herself as best as possible. A futile effort, to be sure, since seeing her naked was the same as seeing a dog without his collar. He shook his head, clicking his tongue quietly. Ah, right, he should have focused on explaining rather than designing a new outfit. "What the heck is going on?!" He blew air out of nearly closed lips and nodded.

"You are dead. Your friends are dead. Your soul belongs to Jaune Arc and his belongs to me. You are to be his Commander of Death, or Imperator, and he is your leader, your master. Your God. You will be the sword he uses to cut down his enemies. Blah blah blah, I am not explaining this again. Ask your master for the details." Ruby's eyes widened exponentially through the swift and brutal explanation, but he cared not. With a swipe of his hand, a pail of water appeared in front of her along with two small creatures. Armed with soap and a sponge, they began cleaning her legs, even as she struggled against Lucifer's telekinetic powers.

"Cease your struggling, you're making it difficult on my imps." She attempted to open her mouth but, like with Jaune, he kept it closed. He shook his head with another sigh. Kids weren't his forte.

After a few minutes, the small demons cleaned up the teenager and disappeared with the pail. Lucifer nodded and made her clothes appear back on her, a low gleam in his eyes. "Now, show me your scythe. I want to see you use it." The hooded girl looked at him like he was crazy, but he just waved his hand impatiently. "Do I have to remind you who owns you?"

She bit down on her cheek and glared haughtily at him, causing him to crack an amused smirk. He whispered a few words and pointed at her, causing her to shriek in pain and fall to her knees. She writhed in pain for a few agonizing moments before he stopped the spell. "Do it. Or else I'll make you feel the pain of millions rather than dozens."

That got the desired effect, as Ruby's face paled and she hastily, and clumsily, stood up. She reached back and unsheathed her weapon, clicking a button to extend it fully. The fallen angel gazed upon it with distant interest. "This is it? It isn't nearly as impressive as I had imagined."

He could tell she held back a biting remark, and she commented something different. " _She_ is one of the most impressive weapons on Remnant."

"On Remnant, yes. But everywhere else? That's not even the equivalent of a kiddie toy." He walked up and laid his palm on the gleaming blade. Ruby tried pulling it away from him, but he used his abilities to keep it in place. A white glow emitted from his eyes once again and covered the blade in the same light. A moment later, the light disappeared, and what was left was… The same weapon, but with an upside down star in a circle on the blade.

"... What did you do?" She asked cautiously. Well, at least she was learning to not be a brat to him. Cookie points for her.

"Once you activate the sigil on the blade, your scythe shall transform into a weapon that can kill almost anything. Save myself, my nemesis, and his mysterious counterpart, of course." She looked at the carved picture warily.

"Why would I want to kill anything?"

"It isn't about what you want. It's about what you will."

"I won't." She glared at him once more. Sigh, she was doing _so_ well too. Cookie points subtracted.

"You will." He glared back, his white eyes narrowing slightly. She gulped and looked away, causing him to nod. No one, not even the strongest willed of humans, could fight off his own will without the assistance of God. Luckily, these insolent humans didn't even know God except for Jaune, and wouldn't until their loyalty was assured.

"Now, you will stay in this room until I have finished with War, Pestilence, and Conquest. I will come get you when I am done." The red girl was about to say something, but he left far too quickly for her to speak.

Ruby sighed and looked around with a downcast face, her scythe gripped tightly in her quaking hands. "What's happening to all of us…?"

* * *

It took two agonizing hours to get the other three Imperatores ready, much to Lucifer's ire. Followed by the four unwilling new agents of apocalypse, each adorning similar outfits to their previous ones but altered very slightly and just enough to make them into imposing Commanders.

Pyrrha's armor was more conservative, covering up more of her body, but keeping the same Spartan scheme. Lie Ren had steel arm guards and greaves, and he had a leather strap strung from his shoulder to his hip. Nora's outfit was the most changed, perhaps, as it covered her chest in chain-mail and her arms in iron gauntlets. Her skirt was replaced with actual pants, as well, which she vehemently protested.

Not that he cared, of course. Their pathetic human preferences were entirely irrelevant to his goals. The very idea of clothes, in fact, were irrelevant to him outside of intimidation factors or simple coverage. Why wear some fanciful article if it hardly covered anything? The very idea was so alien, so primitive, to the ancient being.

He shook his head, his gaze falling on the person of his particular interest; Jaune Arc. He smirked slightly at seeing how far the boy got in a couple hours, feeling rather pleased with the development but also wary. The Antichrist determined the fate of humanity - whether it be keeping them alive or destroying them. It wouldn't do to have his apprentice change sides to become a follower of his Father, after all.

"Jaune," His voice caused the younger blonde's head to snap up in his direction. "We've returned. And I see you're long since done with Genesis, yes?" Jaune idly nodded, his eyes straying to his four friends. Lucifer rolled his eyes and, with a signature snap of his fingers, dressed Jaune in armor that resembled his previous ones, but covering more parts of his body. He replaced the small red waist cape with a long, flowing red cape, with intricate sigils on it for protective purposes. "Stand, then. Once I give you your materials, I expect you to to not come back until I deem your progress sufficient."

"Didn't you say 72 hours though…?" Jaune croaked, his face paling slightly. The fallen angel smirked and shrugged his shoulders lightly, imitating human behavior he'd seen before.

"I did. But I changed it very slightly to whenever I please. Problem?" He growled lowly at the end, getting the desired effect by the boy's hasty head shakes. "Good." A pale white hand waved and an intricately curved sword stabbed into the ground in front of Lucifer. He grabbed the hilt and held it towards Jaune, his white eyes staring into sky blue. "Take this. You'll have to learn how to use this on the go."

"But… What about Crocea Mors?" He raised an eyebrow, staring at the curved blade in apprehension.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, "Your sword is, frankly, utterly useless. I shall fix it up whilst you're away. Now take the damn sword before I stab it into your sternum." Jaune sighed and grabbed it, studying it idly.

"What kind of sword is this? It much skinnier than my sword." The oldest being rolled his eyes and pointed at it.

"That's a Shashka. It's a much more elegant sword than your brutish longsword. Worry not, I'll make Yellow Death much more elegant than any human weapon." Jaune nodded, staring at the intricate designs on the hilt. "Now, begone." Lucifer snapped his fingers and the group of five disappeared.

"Now… Where the hell did I put that book?" He mused to himself in the newfound silence.

* * *

Jaune and the rest of his team, old and new, were forced to cover their eyes from the intense glare of bright lights coming from towering buildings, far larger than most buildings in Vale could ever hope to be. Rubbing his eyes, Jaune looked around in curiosity and slight apprehension. Here they were, in a world so similar yet so different than their own, surrounded by hundreds of people in just a small area.

He heard people shouting, cars honking, and loud advertisements coming from the bright screens on the sides and fronts of buildings. Off in a nearby alley he could even swear he heard some kind of moaning. He looked over at his friends, his… Imperatores, as Lucifer called them, and sucked on his teeth lightly. "Is everyone alright?"

"As good as you can get after getting out of Hell, I guess." Ren replied, his voice slightly hoarse. Jaune nodded, smiling apologetically at him. The blond looked over at his partner, his original partner, and slowly took a step over towards her.

"Are… Are you alright, Pyrrha?" The champion stared him right in the eyes, her mouth moving but no words coming forth, until she decided to just embrace him in a crushing hug. Jaune, shocked, slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back soothingly at hearing her muffled sobs. He frowned and looked at the other three, all of which looked at them in sympathy. "Shhh… It's okay…" He ignored the looks some passerby gave them, and focused on tending to his partner.

"I-I'm…" Her croaky voice broke the sobs, "Okay…" She took a deep, shaky breath, and pulled back as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. "Sorry… I just," The redhead cleared her voice, "Ugh, I just missed you." She finished it with a smile towards him, and he couldn't help but return it with a wide one of his own.

But that didn't last, as it fell into a frown. "You're not mad? That I," He took a second and scratched the back of his neck, "That I made you all into my… My slaves?" They all looked at each other, then at him, before shaking their heads.

"You didn't do that, fearless leader! It was all that stupid bird wing guy's fault," She crossed her arms, pouting at the thought of him getting rid of her skirt. Ren nodded, a sigh escaping his lips with his eyes closed.

"Nora's right. Don't blame yourself, you had no choice in the matter."

"Yeah! Plus, it's better than it was you than some other creepy guy he might've put us with," Jaune smiled at Ruby, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, before he looked over at Pyrrha.

She simply smiled and shook her head, and Jaune couldn't help but realize why she wasn't mad. He blushed before coughing into his hand, quickly, and admirably, recovering his composure. "Well, alright! Besides, I won't be using you guys like slaves anyway, so it's kinda like I'm just a leader for a larger team, right?" He nodded to his own question, before looking around. "This place is kinda weird. It's a lot different than Remnant."

Ruby hummed, looking towards the large screen in the center building, "Yeah, but it's kinda cool! Imagine all the cool stuff that could be here? Oh! Or all the weapons they use against the Grimm!" Jaune chuckled, shrugging lightly.

"I don't think they have Grimm here, Rubes. The Bible didn't mention them one bit, so-"

"The Bible?" Ren's curious voice interrupted Jaune, causing the blond to stumble over his words until he recovered.

"Uh, yeah. The book Lucifer had me read, so I could understand the history of the universe, him, God, and all that," explained Jaune, catching the attention of the other three teens.

"Okay… So who is God? I know of multiple gods from Remnant, but I've never heard of the bible before," Were it not a serious topic, Jaune would be impressed with how much Ren was actually speaking.

"God is… Well, he created everything, but besides that? Your guess is as good as mine. Lucifer says he's a tyrannical power hungry guy, but I'm pretty sure I sensed more than a little bias in his tone."

Ren nodded, Ruby and Pyrrha hummed, and Nora seemed to be staring off in her own little world behind him. "Anyways, we should probably move. I'm pretty sure if we stay here any longer we'll be attacked by some gigantic ugly monster or something."

He looked around, confused by their newfound silence. Noticing they were all doing what Nora was doing before, he ended up sighing, "There's a gigantic ugly monster right behind me, isn't there?" At their nods, he hummed. "Great," Turning around, he craned his neck to look up at the humongous sized beast before him. His mouth suddenly became dry and his face pale, before quickly coming back to his senses with a terrified scream. This seemed to draw everyone in the area's attention, and hundreds of horrified screams broke the silence.

The demon roared, his voice far louder than even the combined sounds of many, and charged towards Jaune and his group, its vicious spiked hands moving in to crush them under its weight. Jaune held his sword before him with his eyes screwed shut, but only opened them as he heard a loud crash in front of him. He saw two cars, surrounded in black light, struggling against the large hands. Taking a deep breath, he nodded towards Pyrrha before exhaling. "Okay, you ugly jerk… Nora, distract it! Ruby, Ren, attack its legs, make sure it can't get anywhere! Pyrrha and I will focus on keeping it in this area!" Everyone nodded, Nora going so far as to shout her approval as she pulled out her grenade launcher.

He heard the crack of said launcher and saw a pink explosion slam into the red demon's face. A blur of red and green went past him and encircling the legs. Cuts by the dozens appeared on the calves and thighs, and Jaune couldn't help but grin widely at the effectiveness of the team.

Until he got dazed by a shot to the back of the head, that is. He gasped in pain and rubbed it gingerly, a grimace overtaking the grin previously there. He turned around and was met with the terrified face of a police officer, and Jaune felt a twinge of annoyance. His hand twitched towards the shashka on his belt, but he kept his hand at bay. He was not going to attack another human, he refused. "Woah, calm down! I'm on your side he-" He fell back on his rear as another shot slammed into his chest plate, the air in his lungs escaping.

The shotgun the man's partner was holding was lifted up and thrown away, a scowling Pyrrha coming into view. Were it not for the raging monster behind him, only being kept at bay from the combined might of three of the strongest hunters-in-training from Beacon, then the scene of a disappointed Pyrrha and two terrified grown men would have made him chuckle.

"Stop, we're not here to hurt you. But we will if you keep hurting us," The tone Pyrrha used reminded him heavily of their training days, but Jaune shook those thoughts away and stood up, a cough wracking his body.

"Y-Yeah," Damnit, his voice just had to squeak, didn't it?" We're not here to hurt anyone, just exterminate some… Pests," He nodded, satisfied that he didn't give the truth away.

"Pests?! That there is a demon! Sent from Hell to kill us all!" Shotgun cop yelled out, and Jaune felt his lips form into a tight line. His coverup wasn't as perfect as he'd thought… Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a low growl that shook his very core. Jaune's mouth and face was suddenly covered in red liquid as both cops' were suddenly torn up into chunks of blood and gore as two horrifying rodent like demons came out through their chest cavities.

The blonde emptied his bowels on the asphalt, his eyes stinging with tears and blood at seeing such a gruesome sight. He looked up in time to be attacked by one of the two creatures, one of its razor sharp claws coming close to gouging out his eye. It managed to cut his cheek before his shashka was shoved deep into its neck. He touched his cheek with a light wince and frowned slightly. How had it managed to cut right through his aura?

He looked over to see Pyrrha taking out the other rat then over at Nora, Ren, and Ruby still taking on the five story demon. He thought back to the history lessons Lucifer taught him, about angels and demons, and wracked his brain for a reason. "Ohhh man, this is so stupid…" He mumbled to himself as he started running towards the ongoing fight. "Nora, I need you to stop grabbing its attention! I need to try something! Ruby, Ren, back away!" The ginger looked over at him in disappointment before backing away with her partner and Ruby. They all kept their weapons trained on the beast.

With a gulp and another comment about how stupid this was, he ran forward with his sword's tip facing it. The blond shouted, but he got swatted away before he even got close. He felt cuts open up on his side and a few bones crack, the damage becoming even worse upon slamming into a wall. He groaned and slowly sat up, hissing in pain at his right arm pressed against the bricks. "Yeah… Demons ignore aura, that's good," He grunted and slowly stood up, his eyes scrunched closed from the pain.

"Jaune!" He heard Ruby and Pyrrha hollar his name, and he waved off their concerns with his left arm. He looked towards the demon, and was both thankful and offended that it didn't see him as much a threat and instead insisted on destroying buildings around it.

"I'm fine! The thing ignores aura, same with other demons!" He limped over to them, his right leg dragging behind his left. "We'll have to watch each other's backs. Means we never go anywhere alone, we always bring at least on person with us," Everyone nodded and Jaune looked over at the giant, a scowl on his face, "As for that? I don't think we can take it out, even together. We don't have the firepower or ability to take out something that might as well be an ancient Grimm."

"Well… I have something that could help," The determined voice of Ruby interrupted him, and he looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ruby, I don't think your eyes-"

"No, not my eyes," She raised Crescent Rose and faced the side of the blade towards the blond, and his blue eyes roamed the sigil with a tight lipped frown. "This. Lucifer put it on, said I could use it to kill anything besides him and two other people."

Jaune sighed through his nose and looked at the other three, noticing their perplexed looks at the sigil. "You three didn't get anything similar?" They shook their head and, with a hum, Jaune looked back at the short redhead. "... Fine, but only use it when we give you an opening, alright? I don't want us taking any unnecessary risks just because you have some trump-all card. We do this together, or we don't do it at all."

Ruby and the rest smiled, giving each other thumbs up. Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support, and the boy sighed quietly. He could only hope he didn't doom his friends…

* * *

Yang Xiao Long groaned as she sat up in her bed, her right stump itching like crazy. With an aggravated grunt, she ignored the itchiness and stood up from her spot. Stretching to work out all the kinks in her bones, she yawned loud enough that it shook Zwei from his own slumber.

"Hehe, sorry pal," She gave an apologetic grin towards him, and he yipped back with a small tilt of his head. Yang scratched behind his ears before opening the door to her room and stepping out into the cold hallway. She rubbed her right shoulder with a slight shiver and scowled, her eyes set firmly on the child-locked thermostat. "You need to change this thermostat old man! It's as cold as Atlas in here!" She heard her father grumble from downstairs but ignored it.

The blonde walked down the steps and towards the kitchen, her hand busy putting her hair into an easy to deal with ponytail. "Why haven't you made breakfast yet? I'm starving!" She opened the fridge and looked through its contents, making an unsatisfied grunt when she was met with nothing but milk and some leftover pizza from two nights ago. "We should probably also make a trip to the grocery store, yeesh…" Standing up with the milk carton and closing the fridge, she turned around. A hand clamped over her mouth and she dropped the milk in surprise, and her lilac eyes were met with glowing white orbs, short curly brown hair, and… A pair of white feathered wings…

Her fist shot up in an attempt to uppercut the intruder, but he easily caught it and bent it behind her back, causing her to shout in his hand in pain. "Calm down, Yang Xiao Long. I am not here to harm you or your father."

She struggled against his hold, his fiery fury doing nothing to budge the strange man. Her muffled shouts went ignored as he brought her into the kitchen. She kicked her legs in an effort to escape the superhuman hold, her eyes glowing a dark burning red in pure anger. Her heel slammed into his shin, and she smirked slightly while she waited for him to loosen the grip from the pain, but she slowly lost that smirk when he made no outward expressions of his pain or discomfort.

She was suddenly sat down besides her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long, who wasn't even moving anything besides his head. The blonde tried to move, to do something, but found that she couldn't, as though there were some unknown force acting upon her to keep her still. "What the heck is going on?!" She screamed, her red eyes blazing even hotter. She glared heatedly into the eyes of the unknown man, whom stared back unflinchingly.

"Peace at mind, Yang Xiao Long. I mean you no harm, nor your father, I am simply the messenger of our holy Father," The man's monotonous voice was surely meant to placate her burning anger, but it only made it worse. "If I wanted you both hurt or killed, I surely would have done that by now, no?"

"Who knows? You could want something before killing us!" She protested, but he simply shook his head with a sigh. _Condescending bastard…_

"Incorrect, Yang Xiao Long. I already know all there is to know about you, I've no need to ask you for any answers."

"Tell her who you are already," The calm voice of Taiyang broke their staring contest, and the one armed girl looked at him in disbelief. "We already talked, I trust him."

The man sighed but nodded, "Very well. Greetings, Yang Xiao Long, I am an angel of God," Yang stared at him, her entire expression covered in speculation, confusion, slight anger, and loss.

"You may call me Michael."

* * *

 **Heyyyyy, long time no see! Yeah, been a long time since I updated this story. Pushing on two months, nearly.**

 **I have excuses though, namely I enlisted in the Army and am planned to ship to basic on July 24th, 2017, and the entire process took a _long_ time. School, robotics, and military training took up a lot of time as well, but I'm back with this chapter. **

**This chapter went through numerous revisions over the past month or so, and I wrote at least 20k words for this one alone. At first I wanted Jaune to become super edgy and slowly become corrupted, then I realized that was way too fast and wasn't realistic in the slightest. So then I had him be super rebellious, but, well, Lucifer would've killed him for it. I then decided they'd go to Russia. In winter. For 30 days of night.**

 **But that's a lot of freakin' work that would have to be done for little to no character gain, so I just decided with 'Nah fuck that m8'.**

 **Then I made it where Yang came in as the edgy, angsty teen we all thought she'd be, then Volume 4 wrecked that idea, so I scrapped it. I ultimately decided to go with this, so I hope you all enjoy it. What's gonna happen with Yang is probably very predictable, but eh, it's gon be gud.**

 **(Little side note I need to add in here: All chapters will be around 5,000 words in length. I won't push it to 10k like I try to do with Of Metal and Magic.)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Updates _should_ be more frequent since Christmas break is coming up, but that could very well mean the opposite. Fingers crossed I actually get to write though!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
